Orson
Character History Phineas' composed and studious childhood friend with blue hair and the squire of the late Tricera Knight who becomes the current A.S. Blue. An honored, intelligent knight, he knows everything about the Armorzords and the Phobeasts. However, he can be too objective in his approach and come off as insensitive to others' feelings, such as seeing the Armorzords as "weapons" instead of partners. Despite this, he is friendly at heart and ultimately means well. A.S. Blue Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *'Dino Slash':By inserting the spare Blue Token in the Dino Edge,A.S. Blue gathers all of Tricera Armorzord ' power into his Dino Edge before he delivers a powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Tricera Armorzord ' head, with the Dino Edge. - Tokens= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Stretch Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Power= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Power Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Return= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Return Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Bright= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Bright Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Dizzy= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Dizzy Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Zoom= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Zoom Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Dry= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Dry Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Hard= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Hard Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Fog= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Fog Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Gravity= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Gravity Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Speed= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Speed Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Glare = Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Glare Token Zords: *Tricera Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' }} - Upgrades= Using the Smash GreaToken, A.S. Blue can equip the Smash Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Smash GreaToken Zords: *Tricera Armorzord * Smachy Armorzord & Smachy Totzord Attacks: *''to be added'' Appearances: TBA - Blaze= Using the Blaze GreaToken in the Dino Edge, A.S. Blue can equip the Blaze Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Blaze GreaToken Zords: *Tricera Armorzord *Blazetro Armorzord Attacks: *'Burning Dino Slash': Appearances: TBA - Ultra A.S. Blue= When A.S. Red lends him the Ultra Dino Claw , A.S. Blue gains his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of Tokens & GreaTokens. A.S. Blue wields both the Ultra Dino Claw and his own Dino Edge as weapons. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Ultra Dino Claw *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Blue Token **Ultra GreaToken Mecha *Tricera Armorzord Attacks *'Endless Spiral': By pressing the Armored Sarus emblem on the Ultra Dino Claw with the inserted Ultra GreaToken, Ultra A.S. Blue generates Sheather's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Ultra Dino Claw. Appearances: - King A.S. Blue= Using the Dino Caliber, A.S. Blue gains a new form, with revised armor & a cape. Arsenal *Dino Caliber Attacks *'Xtreme Dino Slash' Appearances: PR Armored Saurus Episode 40 - }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Orson is portrayed by Michael M. Crawford . Notes * to be added See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Power Rangers Armored Saurus Category:Armored Saurus Rangers Category:2022 Category:A.S. Rangers Category:Dino Guild